


Tom's...

by blahblah69



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), X-Men (Movieverse), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tom, Bottom!Tom Holland, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Tom Holland, Gay Tye Sheridan, Harrison Osterfield - Freeform, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Spider-Man: Homecoming - Freeform, Top!Tye Sheridan, X-Men: Apocalypse (2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblah69/pseuds/blahblah69
Summary: Tom needs to releive some sexual tension from the intense publicity tour of Spider-man: Homecoming





	1. Tom's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. This is my first smut. Probably mistakes in spelling and errors in grammar. Go easy on me. I'll try fix them all though.  
> Happy to do requests involving Tom Holland. Message me or comment.

Tom rocks on his feet anxiously. Back and forwards. Back and Forwards. He whips his phone out of his pocket checking the time. He clicks it on and then clicks it off putting it back in his pocket. He then takes the corner of the collar of his shirt and brings it to his nose. He sniffs it, smelling for his cologne. He’s not happy with it. Now that he’s second guessing himself he looks back to his apartment complex.   
‘Do I have enough time to change?’ he thinks to himself. Tye is already late. What could a few more minutes be-

HONK! HONK!

Tom stumbles out of his trance as a car pulls up in front of him. The door quickly opens and Tom bends down to look in.   
“Hey” he smiles at Tye.   
“Hop in” Tye says, retreating to his seat having opened the door for Tom.  
“What took you so long?” says Tom, climbing into the car.  
“Traffic was a nightmare, should of left earlier sorry” Tye moves the car into first gear and drives off as soon as Tom’s door has shut. “Nice cologne by the way”.   
Tom smiles to himself in delight, he hides his smile to the righthand side of himself so Tye can’t see.   
But Tye knows he’s made Tom flustered.   
“So only a few weeks till the premiere, you must be getting nervous”.  
“Yeah, it- it’s getting close” stutters Tom.  
“Don’t worry about it, can’t be worse than ‘X-men: Apocalypse’ and everyone moved on pretty quickly from how shitty I was in that. Now I’m getting directed by Spielberg, you just need to lock the next big blockbuster down before initial reviews come-”  
“I..” Tom interjects, “I didn’t really call to get Hollywood advice Tye, my career is going better than yours.”  
“Fuck off” Tye laughs back.   
“But, I’m getting stressed with the press tour and stuff and just want to relieve some pressure. And last time we met you said you.. you could help.”  
“Don’t get me wrong, I knew what this was. I was just making chit chat, and last time was just a kiss.”  
“Yeah and I want to do a…a lot more, and you know I’ve never done…anything with a guy before” Tom words fade away towards the end of his sentence.  
“Stop man” Tye says as he looks down at the bulge in his pants, “You are getting me way to excited. Shit we made good time, I knew I should have gone this way in the first place” Tye continues, pulling the car up to his place.   
“You’ve got stuff up there right? Like condoms and lube?” Tom says hopping out of the car.  
“Yeah Tom it’s ok, don’t worry about it”. Tye clicks the remote to his car on his key ring locking it shut.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Press 14” says Tye.  
Tom does so and the elevator takes off. They stand apart waiting to reach the floor of Tye’s apartment.   
Tye looks at Tom who stares at the ground. “You can kiss me now”.  
Tom looks up a bit more enthused “Oh...ok”  
Tom takes a step towards Tye and leans in. Their lips touch lightly and Tom pulls away.   
As he does so Tye grabs Toms hand and pulls him back, their lips crash back together.  
The door to the elevator opens.   
Tye stops the kiss and walks out of the elevator leaving Tom bumbling standing by himself star eyed and bewildered.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Tye kicks off his shoes as he enters his home, “Now don’t worry I’ll coach you through everything alright”.   
Tom grins “Yeah sweet”, trying to convince Tye he has some confidence to himself but it just comes off forced.  
Tye walks him into his bedroom and removes his pants. Tom follows shortly behind him and begins to undo his own belt.   
Tye turns around to him. “Hold on keep them on”. Tom stops and does his belt back up. “We are going to focus on me first and then you”. Tom nods with a bit of confusion.   
Tye sits on the end of his bed wearing nothing but his underwear and his shirt. “Come over and get on your knees”  
Tom walks over in front of him. He kneels in between Tye’s pale slim thighs.   
Tom looks up at him grabbing Tye’s cock through his dark coloured underwear. He feels his erection. It’s so firm, so perfect. The first dick he has ever touched that wasn’t his own. It could make Tom cum right there. This whole new experience. The anticipation and Tye’s covered cock. Already Tom was close to eruption. But he knows he must hold on.   
Tom touches his own cock with his other hand through his pants. Gently, just to keep himself satisfied.  
“Go on, take them off, I know you want to see it” says Tye the grin of his face widening at the childishness of Tom’s excitement.   
Tom reaches under the elastic of the underwear and brings them down to Tye’s ankles. His eyes haven’t moved from the now freed dick that stands tall in front of him.   
“Lick from the balls to the tip” directs Tye.  
Tom gulps like a cartoon character staring at Tye’s dick. He leans in slowly and places his tongue at the bottom of Tye’s recently shaved sack and slowly brings his tongue to the red tip of his lovers uncut cock. “Keep doing that” says Tye tilting his head back, “Jerk me off a little too.”  
Tom complies, getting more confident. He licks up and down and around his cock, putting his tongue in between Tye’s foreskin.   
“Yeah, yeah” says Tye, “No umm, oh, now just try take it all in.”  
Tom with glee opens his mouth and drops his head down and around Tye’s length.   
“Don’t use so much teeth man” fidgets Tye.  
Tom takes his mouth off Tye’s dick with a pop. A string of saliva mixed with precum joining his mouth to Tyler’s exposed head extends between them. “Sorry” he says, wiping it away.   
“Don’t be, it’s your first BJ you are doing great. Keep sucking” replies Tye.  
Pre-cum now seeps through Tom’s trousers. He palms his contained erection.   
Tye places some pressure on Toms head, softly guiding his mouth up and down his shaft. “Stop touching yourself Tom”. Tye gets up out of his comfortable position leaning down and taking Toms hand and placing it under his ball sack and at the beginning of his ass crack. “Slowly move your fingers up and around my hole Tom. Gently. Lubricate your fingers too, just suck on them”.  
Tom nods not taking his mouth off Tye’s cock. He gently plays with his instructor’s ass while sucking harder and faster on his leaking dick. Tye lays backwards on the bed. “Get a little deeper in my ass Tom”.  
Tom complies be pushes his fingers down, wiggling them. Searching for that magic spot that sits within Tye’s tight ass. “I might cum soon” moans Tye.   
Tom quickens the pace shoving his fingers deeper inside Tye while making sure to work the bright red head of Tye’s dick in his mouth.  
“Yep. Definitely. Want me to finish in your mouth?”  
Tom stops sucking. “Will you be able to cum again if you finish now?”  
“Yeah baby” he laughs, “This is only the beginning”.  
“Alright, finish in me” replies Tom giddy for Tye’s juices.  
Tye lays back completely on the bed in pure ecstasy. Tom quickens the pace of his mouth. His fingers still play with his ass.  
“Yes Tom” Tye whispers cumming straight into Tom’s mouth. His seed spills out past his dick leaking around Tom’s mouth.   
Ty looks down at Tom “Open wide.”  
Tom opens his mouth showing him all the cum oozing down the back of his throat. Tye wipes his wet dick juices over tom’s cheek. “Swallow it all baby”.  
“That was so good.” Says Tom finishing off what’s left on Tye’s dick.  
“Now to do you” Tye stands up and motions for Tom to sit on the bed.   
“Finally” expels Tom.  
Tom leans in for a quick kiss with Tye. Their lips gently brushing. As their lips intensify Tom’s hands search all over Tye’s body. They lead themselves to the bottom of Tye’s shirt. He brings it up over Tye’s head stopping their kiss but leaving Tye naked. Tom kisses down Tye’s abs and puts a kiss on his deflating penis.   
“Let’s see what you are hiding down there Tom”.   
Tye drops to his knees pulling Tom’s pants with him. As his knees hit the floor his eyes become level with Tom’s concealed dick. Tom’s underwear is wet with precum. Tye brings his mouth over Tom’s cock sucking the juices from Tom’s materials.   
“Defiantly a spider-man not a spider boy” laughs Tye. “Ever had a guy suck you off?”  
“No….never”  
“It’s going to make you blow so hard”.  
“I’m basically ready to blow now”.  
“Can’t wait to taste you” says Tye smiling back to him.  
Tye strips Tom of his underwear and deep throats all of Tom in one motion. His lips hitting the base of his cock. Up and down, back and forwards. It’s mind-blowing to Tom. Tye works the head and sucks his hairless sack. He feels Tom’s dick pulsating.   
His tongue plays around with the head of Tom’s dick, making sure to get in-between his slit. Tye’s mouth retreats from Tom’s dick, his eyes peering up at Tom’s face.  
“You already ready to cum?” laughs Tye.  
“Sorry” replies Tom, with genuine embarrassment in his voice.  
“It’s ok.”  
“If I cum now, I don’t know if I can again later.”  
“Don’t worry I’ll make you come again.” Remarks Tye with confidence.   
Tye places his mouth back onto Tom’s dick working it quicker than he did before.  
Tom moans loudly as his cum fills up Tye’s big mouth. Tye embraces it sucking harder. Swallowing everything he can.  
As he finishes he pushes Tom gently on his rippled abs motioning for Tom to lay backwards on the bed behind him. Tom complies still riding the high of his ejaculation.   
“Put your legs up” ays Tye holding Tom’s right legged calf. Leaving a kiss on it as he helps his leg up onto the bed. “Keep them nice and wide for me I want to see it all”.  
Tom does so timidly in fear of having something in his hole for the first time.  
“You have the pinkest hole Tom” gulps Tye drooling for it. He pokes a finger into Tom’s hole. Slowly and dryly. “Tell me if it hurts?”.  
“Nah it’s ok so far”.  
“Want me to eat you out?”  
Tom just hums a reply of pleasure translating to “YES!”  
Tye places his mouth up to his fuck friends hole and smashes his tongue forcefully into his tight little entrance.   
“Oh I can’t wait to fuck your hole!”. Tye fingers him deeper and faster. Moans stream out of Tom’s mouth. “You want more baby?”  
“Yes” Tom says with a whimper.  
Tye inserts two fingers into his hole, alternating between fingering him and eating him.   
“Just fuck me Tye. Please.”  
“You aren’t ready. You need to open up more”.  
“I don’t care I can take it, I just need you in me.”  
Tye crawls up Tom’s body to look at him face to face. They kiss. Their wet mouths slobber with intense sound as their tongues dance with excitement fighting for dominance.   
“I want to see your face when I fuck you. See the pain and pleasure. Now don’t tense up.”  
Tom nods as he reaches for his own dick. But Tye denies him, swatting his hand away. “It’s ok Tom I’ll touch you.”  
Tye take a hold of Tom’s erect penis. He lines up the big red bulb of his dick to the small hole that is Tom’s cute little ass.   
He gently presses into his hole. Tom’s pink entrance begins to engulf Tye’s dick. “That’s good Tom so good. You’re taking it so well”  
His hole stretches around the head of his dick, then bam he’s in. Tom winces with the pain as Tye continues to enter.   
“You are so tight Tom!” says Tye enthusiastically as he retreats his penis.   
“No, no” tom moans grabbing Tye by the butt making sure he doesn’t pull out. “Stay in me”.  
“I have to pull out to loosen you Tom. It’ll feel good. I promise.”   
“Just fuck me Tye. I’m not a kid I can take it. I’m older than you”.  
“Only just older” replies Tye slamming back into Tom who yells in pain. “Is that what you want? I have to be slow babe”.  
Tom huffs in pain. Eyes slightly watery.  
Still inside Tom, Tye lies down on top of him. And gently kisses him. “I’m sorry that was rough. I’ll just do little ones. He drifts in and out of Tom slowly. Tom kisses back passionately.  
“Fuck my ass Tye.”   
“Shhhhh take it easy” He sooths Tom with his tongue kissing back.  
Tye quickens the pace. Tom’s breathing intensifies. And then Tye hits Tom’s special spot. And Tom is in for a ride.   
“Ohhhh” expels Tom in pleasure.  
“Oh yeah you like that now do you Tom?”   
“Shut up and fuck me. Get that spot! Please! I feel you!”.  
Tom wraps his legs around Tye’s bare body. His dick digging into Tom’s ass further and further, faster and faster. He hits toms spot again. And his legs clench in reflex locking Tye into him. Tom smiles as they kiss. He hits his spot again and Tom digs his nails into Tye’s back.   
“Yes!” Yells Tom. He’s never felt anything like this before.  
“I’m going to cum Tom” whispers Tye, sweat dripping down the side of his face.  
“Me too” replies Tom. “Cum with me Tye, I’m almost there”.  
With every thrust the two merge closer and closer to their climax.   
And then Tye gets Tom’s special spot again. The pleasure escapes Tom’s lips with a breath and he cums in Tyes hand which to this moment was still pleasing Tom’s dick. The sound that Tom makes and the sticky juices that ooze over Tye’s hand cause him to go over the edge and Tye cums too.  
They exhale together. Tye bring his face back to Tom’s kissing him passionately again.   
“That…Was….Good” pants Tom catching his breath.   
“You were good” replies Tye. Removing himself from Tom’s anus.   
Tom release one last sound as Tye retreats into the open air of the room.   
He lays back down next to Tom. Removing the condom from his deflating dick.   
Tom scoops his own cum up from his stomach. Looking for a tissue on the bedside table to wipe it clean.   
Tye takes Tom’s cum soaked hand and sucks it clean.  
“I do yours you do mine?” questions Tye handing his condom to Tom.   
Tom takes it and drains Tye’s juices into his mouth. Like a child at a doctors office Tom turns to Tye and opens his mouth wide revealing he’s swallowed it all.   
“Not bad for a first time Tom?” questions Tye.  
“Not bad at all” smiles Tom. Closing his eyes and cuddling into Tye’s torso.


	2. Tom's Bathroom Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom meets Tye for the first time after their amazing night, but something went wrong inbetween...but it's ok sex is still had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always spelling and grammar errors are there and i'll fix as i go. Hope you enjoy the second chapter. Let me know what you think. Give some requests.

“Tom!” a voice yells in the crowd.  
‘No, please no’ Tom thinks to himself. He knows that voice.   
Tom turns to Harrison, his best friend, a glass of beer in his hand. “Is it him?” He asks.  
Harrison turns behind them and looks over to Tye Sheridan who waves to Harrison with a glass of champagne.   
“Yeah it’s him” says Harrison turning back to Tom. Tom rolls his eyes and skulls the rest of his beer. Not that there was only a little bit left. He finishes what was a full glass of beer. He hands the empty glass to Harrisons free hand.   
“Can you get me another?” asks Tom. Harrison nods in response and moves to leave. As he does so Tom grabs Harrison by the arm. “When you come back pull me away from him, make an excuse.”  
“I’ll say I’ve got my period and need to leave then?” smirks Harrison.  
“Could you take it seriously. Please Harry” dismisses Tom.   
“I’ll say you’ve got your period and need to leave?” Harrison winks at Tom and turns to walk back to the bar.   
“Tom!” Tye yells again.   
Tom turns around and acts surprised as Tye leaves his group of friends and walks over to him.   
“Hey Tye, what’s up?” says Tom putting on a facade.  
“Couldn’t hear me? Yelling? For like a few minutes?” jokes Tye, knowing full well Tom was ignoring him.  
“Oh, that was you?” Tom jokes back.  
“HA” replies Tye sarcastically. “You want to talk?”  
“No not really…” dismisses Tom, “I’ve got people to talk to, connections to make” Tom waves at a celebrity that passes by.  
“Who are you here with?” questions Tye staring around at the rest of the guests.   
“Daisy” he nods his head in her direction as she talks to someone.   
“Oh, Daisy Ridley, Star Wars girl” Tye nods in approval, “You guys hit it off on set?”  
“Tom looks down at his shoes; “Something like that”.  
“You aren’t really fooling anyone though, are you?” says Tye. He places his champagne glass on the tray of a passing waitress.   
“About what?” says Tom coming off as defensive.  
“About yourself” Tye smirks, he mouths: ‘hey’ to someone he knows who passes by.  
Tom knows exactly what he’s talking about. His tone in his voice changes from a ‘let’s sweep this whole thing under a rug’ to ‘let’s get this whole thing out of the way’: “Look Tye what happened last time was really-”  
“-Was really amazing.” interjects Tye.  
“It was alright” says Tom knowing it’ll get under Tye’s skin. “I tried it and it wasn’t for me”.  
“Please I rocked your fucking world, if you aren’t gay then no one is, has or ever will be”.  
Harrison suddenly returns with two beers, he hands one to Tom. “Hey Tye” he says.  
“What’s up Harry?” Oh, is the other for me?”, he snatches Harrisons own drink from his hand leaving him with nothing. He knocks it against Tom’s drink spilling a bit of the froth. “Cheers guys”. He takes a sip.  
Tom gives a look at Harry raising his eye browns signalling him to leave.   
“Oh umm… Tom?” Harrison questions, “We should go I think Daisy wanted to chat with you about Chaos Walking”.  
“Don’t worry Harrison we are having a convo anyways, Daisy can wait” Tye says taking another drink.   
“Oh” replies Harrison “What were you talking about?”   
“About how I fucked Tom’s ass so hard it made him question if he was gay. Which if you asks me makes no sense, cause if you like a good ass pounding, like Tom here did” Tye slaps Tom in the chest in a friendly manner, “Screaming for it and moaning for it, as I can assure you Harry, he did! You would basically assume ‘Oh that person is gay’. But alas here we are and Tom seems to think he is not”.   
“Oh” replies Harrison, he turns to Tom who looks at his feet. “You know the music in here is really great tonight guys-”  
“-are you really that egotistical Tye?” interjects Tom ruining Harrisons attempt at changing the conversation.  
“Oh good” Harrison says to himself, “I’m glad this convo is still going”.  
“Maybe I am Tom. But I thought we had a really good time together. I mean I took your virginity and you don’t care about me just a little?” Tye’s voice goes up a little towards the end of his speech.  
“Well this is a very private conversation guys so I might head off” says Harrison going to leave. But Tom grabs him making him stay.   
“I cared a lot! But you lied to me, you said that there wouldn’t be any paparazzi and that guy from TMZ got us kissing as we left. Do you know how much money he was payed to keep that under wraps?”  
“We both have careers here Tom, I had to pay that guy too” Tye aggressively drinks more of his beer. As does Tom.   
Someone passes with a plate full of champagne. “Oh look there are waiters here, I guess I didn’t need to stand in that line for a beer after all-” says Harrison.   
“My career is still on the rise Tye, I can’t let it slip out that I might be-” Tom’s voice drops “…gay”.  
“You most definitely are gay let’s not forget that Tom but I don’t think this is what you really care about. Surely the paparazzi didn’t upset you this much?” Tye looks around at a few people who glare at their argument.  
“You lulled me into a false sense of security” jabs Tom.  
“Wait I thought you didn’t like Tye cause of the whole Shawn Mendes thing?” interjects Harrison sheer ignorance overcoming him. Tom punches Harrison in the arm causing Harrison to flinch back a little.   
“Seriously Tom?” questions Tye.  
“We had a great time together and you just moved on to Shawn Mendes like a few days after me”.  
“Tom please, it wasn’t like that?” Tye squints in disapproval of Tom’s accusations.   
“Wasn’t like that? What was it like then?” Tom is becoming more and more agitated by the second.  
“You want me to tell you that I fucked him?” Tye lowers his voice a little “Or that he fucked me? Would that piss you off?”   
Tom grinds his teeth a little.  
“The fact that you didn’t get to fuck me but Shawn did?” Tye says a bit more aggressively.   
“I know for a fact that you wouldn’t want him to fuck you”.  
“Well he did” smiles Tye, “I let him cause he was so much bigger than you”.  
BAM  
Tom punches Tye in the face. He stumbles back his beer spilling on the floor. Harrison grabs Tye before he falls.   
“Tom what is wrong with you?” asks Harrison consoling Tye.   
Tom looks around at the party, people have stopped talking, flashes of cameras are going off. Tom’s current co-star Daisy Ridley stares at him from the other side of the room. She mouths to him: “What the fuck?”  
Tom looks back to Tye who covers his eye with one hand. “Sorry Tye I-“  
“-Leave it Tom,” says Tye. He shakes Harry off him and runs his hands down the jacket of his suit smoothing it out. He looks around at everyone else. “I’m ok!” he yells out. He nods back to Tom who is clearly embarrassed. The noise level in the party picks back up.   
“I’m just going to the bathroom to clean myself up, nice seeing you again Tom, hope we don’t again”. He walks away.   
Tom turns to Harrison who still looks shocked, “Harry I didn’t mean to hit him”.  
“I’m going to go and try and forget I heard this whole convo,” says Harrison “maybe I’ll down a bottle of tequila... I’ll see you back at the hotel”. Harrison walks away.   
Tom turns and looks at the back of Tye’s head as he walks through the crowd to the bathroom.   
“Shit” he mutters to himself.   
He immediately walks after him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Tye!” yells Tom as he enters the bathroom. “Tye?!” he continues as he walks around. He goes past the toilet stalls looking under the gap to see if there are any feet. “Tye?” He pushes one of the stalls open, there is no one inside.   
“I’m literally standing right here” says Tye, who stands behind Tom looking in one of the mirrors of what is a very fancy bathroom. Golden taps, marble bench tops, old antique mirrors. Titled floors you could eat off.  
“Oh” chuckles Tom, “I didn’t see you”.  
“What do you want?” questions Tye, he applies pressure to his quickly bruising eye.  
“Where’d you get that from?” Tom motions to the white cloth that Tye uses to defuse the bruising on his face.   
“It’s some ice in a serviette. A waiter was kind enough to give it to me.”  
“Want me to…apply it to your face” Tom pauses searching for the right words “…as an apology?”  
“Sure” says Tye, “It’s basically melted anyways” he throws the cloth to Tom who catches. Tye then hops up onto the counter top of the bathroom sink. Tom walks over to him. Getting close to his face. He gently pushes the cloth on his eye.   
“I am sorry you know?” says Tom, genuine emotion in his voice.   
“Yeah I know” admits Tye.  
“I may have gotten a bit jealous” confesses Tom. Tye winces in pain as Tom applies more pressure.  
“I just…I wanted to see you again and then the guy took the picture of us and my publicist said I couldn’t see you anymore so I didn’t message you cause that would have made me want to see you more and then I heard you went behind stage at a Shawn Mendes concert and-”  
“-We didn’t have sex by the way,” says Tye. “I just said it to upset you”.   
“Oh” Tom in shock retreats the cloth from Tye’s face. He thinks for a moment. “I really had a good time…My first time…”. Tom smiles at Tye. “I should go get you some more ice”.   
Tye nods at him.   
Tom walks away slowly his feet on the tiles drag from embarrassment. Tye remains sitting on top of the marvel counter top. He watches as Tom suddenly stops at the bathroom exit. He stands at the door for an abnormally long time. “You alright?” Tye calls out to him.  
Tom locks the bathroom door and walks back to Tye at a quicker pace.   
“What are you doing?” says Tye.   
“Giving you a proper apology. Take your pants off” says Tom eagerly.  
“Seriously?” laughs Tye in confusion “In here?”  
“I’ve never had sex inside a bathroom before and this is probably the cleanest and nicest bathroom I will ever be in. Gotta take advantage of that right?”  
“Tom seriously?”   
“Tye seriously…take off your pants”.   
“Yes sir” says Tye. He gets up off the counter his feet hit the floor. He unzips his pants and pulls them to his shoes.   
“Get back up on the counter” says Tom in a dominating voice.  
Tye smiles in delight hoping back up. Tom lunges forward at him kissing him. He forces his tongue down Tyes throat. Tom talks panting between every kiss: “I thought about this every single day for the last few weeks. What I would do to you. What you would do to me”.  
“Yeah?” says Tye. Tom now kissing Tyes neck leaving a bruise.  
“Lean back” says Tom. Tye complies his back hitting the mirror on the wall.   
Tom drops to his knees and pulls Tyes briefs off. His erection springs free. Tom has missed it, everything about it. It’s shape, its colour, the veins, the head. Tom has had dreams about having the head of Tyes cock in his mouth again and this is it. This is his moment. Tom swallows in anticipation and then just goes for it. He engulfs the whole thing. The pressure, the joy, the excitement Tye could squeal in delight if it weren’t for the inappropriate setting.   
Tom goes up and down. Licking, swallowing, swirling his tongue playing with Tye’s bulb of a head. “Yes Tom, feels so good”.   
Tye pats Tom’s head. Letting his hand rest on his hair. Tom needs no guidance he knows what Tye likes in a blow job. He knows where his tongue should go. Tom retreats his mouth from Tye’s dick and moves it down to kiss his ball sack. He uses his hands to play with Tye dick. Jacking him off as he sucks hard on each of Tyes balls.   
“Want to go a little bit further down?” suggests Tye, who’s beginning to get flustered. His eyes darting from Tom’s bobbing head to the locked bathroom door.  
Tom does so. He moves his tongue down from Tye’s ball sack to his ass crack. He pulls Tye with him and raises his legs to spread his ass cheeks and give him a better angle.   
“Man,” Tom breaths, “for a guy who doesn’t want to get fucked you sure like having someone play with your ass.”  
Tom dives deep into Tye’s ass crack. “Yes Tom!” Tye whimpers out of his mouth. “It’s different Tom, tongue and fingers are different to a dick.”  
Tom’s tongue dances around in Tye’s pink little hole. Darting in and out. He pauses for a moment looking up at Tye’s face, “Trust me all three feel good.”  
Tom dives his mouth back onto Tyes dick. Tom’s hands move from Tyes cock down to his wet ass. He gently inserts a finger.   
“Ehhhh” expels Tye, “We are going to get caught if we keep going”.  
Tom stops sucking. “So…” he smiles, a beautiful smile, his perfect teeth shine, there is an innocence about him that could turn Tye on for the rest of his life.   
“I need to fuck you right now” Tye asserts his dominance again. Though Tom has been in control it’s now Tye’s turn.   
“You haven’t cum yet” says Tom who happily and quickly strips the bottom half of himself bare.   
Tye hops down from the bathroom counter. “Yeah but I will. And so, will you”.  
Tye spits on his already lubricated dick. And pushes Tom to lean over the bathroom counter exposing his hole to the whole bathroom and to Tye’s eager eyes.   
Tye jerks his dick a little more and drags the head of his dick up and down Tom’s ass crack. Up and down, up and down. Tom conceals his moans. Biting his lip ready for Tyes dick to push into him for the second time in his life.   
“You ready babe” asks Tye. His head now resting on the outside of Tom’s hole.  
Tom nods and Tye pushes gently into his hole. 

KNOCK KNOCK

The two quickly turn to the locked door. Tye retreats from Tom’s ass pulling back out. The two run around the bathroom frantically, pulling their clothes up.   
“Hang on!” yells Tye. “Dude do your belt up” he says looking at Tom.   
They can hear the people outside being concerned about the door being locked.   
“Frankly I’m surprised we lasted this long in here alone, whose hotel room is closer?” asks Tye as he fixes his jacket.   
“Mine” replies Tom fixing up his bow-tie.   
“Alright let’s do it, unlock the door” says Tye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is a work of fiction. No infringement is intended.


	3. Tom's Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Tye have sex back in their hotel room, but what they don't realise is Harrison is watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very smutty story beginning to form. Let me know what you think.   
> Also did a request for someone that paired Anthony Mackie and Tom Holland which you can read.   
> More requests coming too.   
> Thanks for reading.

“You’ll be my best friend forever Harry”  
For years Harrison had analysed what Tom had said to him: “You’ll be my best friend forever Harry”. The way he said it, how he said it. Harrison thought about it every day. There was an enthusiasm to how Tom had said it to him. It made Harrison feel safe. Like he believed it.   
Not all friendships lasted, but Harrison believed that theirs would. This was the third film set that Tom had taken him on as a personal assistant. They had never been apart when filming, and even on the publicity tour for Spider-man homecoming Harry was by his side.   
Harrison didn’t know if he was in love with Tom or just loved everything about Tom. There was a naivety to Tom that drove Harrison wild whether it be sexually or annoyance.   
Harrison knew that Tom didn’t know this about him. He has been afraid to tell Tom how he feels. That was until recently when Tom had told him he engaged in gay sex for the first time with someone.   
It genuinely broke his heart. Rarely does the dream come true that the man you love is gay but to have him go and sleep with someone else really hurt Harrison. He had always imagined that they would be each other’s firsts. Harrison put on a fake smile for Tom and talked about the whole situation with him, being a good friend came first.   
Harrison couldn’t understand why Tom didn’t see that he was in love with him. He had to tell him.   
Harrison thought that maybe after the party tonight would be a good time. They were sharing a hotel room together, maybe Tom would feel the same and they would have the magical evening that Harrison always dreamed they would.   
Harrison truly believed that tonight was the night. That was until Tye had shown up. His heart sank. Tom had been so upset about Tye he knew this would ruin their night. Harrison liked Tye he was a nice guy after all, there was no reason to hate him other than the fact that he was competition.   
Having to stand through their argument about having sex with each other was torture.  
When Tom punched Tye in the face it hurt Harrison even more, that’s when he realised that Tom still cared a lot about Tye. He after all, took Tom’s virginity. Tom would always have a spot for Tye in his heart.   
Harrison didn’t even know where Tom ended up that night. Harry just found a bottle of miscellaneous alcohol and went and sat in the park outside their hotel. ‘Fucking Tye’ he thought. He had a whole speech prepared to give to Tom about how much he loved him. Now he had to save that for another night.   
When Harrison was one third through the bottle he started saying his speech out loud to himself. Getting all worked up. Holding back tears. His voice breaking in certain parts.   
Two third through the bottle he thought fuck it, I’ll just call Tom and tell it all to him. He picked his phone out of his pocket and dialled Tom’s number. It went straight to voice mail. For a second he thought about giving his speech to Tom’s voicemail, but he hung up instead. He wasn’t that stupid.   
When the bottle was done Harrison had decided he had enough of the park and would go back up to his and Tom’s bedroom. He swayed side to side as he got through the hotel lobby and into the elevator. He knew exactly what he was going to do when he got into bed. Jack himself off and imagine that Tom had his mouth around his cock.   
When Harrison got inside their bedroom he shed his jacket and threw it on the ground. He stepped into the bathroom and threw some water on his face. he looked at his reflection and then looked down at his pants. He undid his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled out his flaccid dick. He flopped it as he looked in the mirror. He began to massage it. He closed his eyes while he stood there. His massage turning into a vigorous jerk off session. Forcefully he tugged and played with his shaft, rubbing his head and touching his balls.   
He imagined Tom was doing it of course “Yes Tom, just like that” he whispered to himself under his breath.  
And then he heard the Hotel room door open “Shhh just in here” said Tom.  
‘Fuck’ Harrison thought, he quickly switched the light off in the bathroom before Tom saw and closed the door to be only ‘just’ open.   
“I don’t think Harrison is home yet” whispered Tye to Tom.  
Harrison rolled his eyes.  
\----------------  
“What was wrong with the door?” asked someone to Tye as he and Tom exit the bathroom.   
“It was just jammed on the other side” replied Tye walking away, Tom shortly behind him.   
“You go in there to punch him again Tom?” someone else said from the crowd of people waiting.   
“Something like that” replied Tom smiling back at them.   
Exiting the party Tom and Tye came back up to street level. The air was cold, their breath emerging with every word they spoke. “So taxi? Uber? Or walk?” questioned Tye. Tom standing next to him hold his hands to his mouth to make himself warm again.   
“Probably just walk” replied Tom, “It’s literally around the corner”.  
“What about Daisy?” enquired Tye.  
“You know full well we came here together as a date and nothing more” said Tom beginning to walk.  
“You got something for my eye up in your room?” asked Tye as he brings his fingers to his bruise.   
“I don’t know about for your eye, but I’ve got something for you…You want to bottom when we get to my place?” asked Tom hopeful for a yes.  
“Sorry bud, nothing goes in this ass” he responded smacking his ass.   
“Please?” replied Tom, “I really want to fuck a guy”.   
“Maybe after a while, let’s see how long this thing lasts.” Says Tye the two of them walking side by side through the cold city air.   
“This thing?” questions Tom, emphasising his last word “Thing”.  
“Well, I don’t want to be fucked by someone that doesn’t care about me” says Tye, the conversation becoming a little bit too personal for him.  
“So kinda like how I felt before we talked it out tonight.” Answered Tom.   
“Hey, you chose to do what your publicist recommend. You didn’t call me”. Tye continues to walk but Tom has stopped. Tye turns around in confusion.   
“This is the place” says Tom pointing to the beautiful glass door of the hotel lobby.   
“Oh” Tye chuckles as he walks back to Tom and the two enter the building, giving a nod to the door man.   
When they enter the elevator, Tom breaks a little bit of the silence that had overcome the end of their walk. “Harrison might be up there”.  
“We can be quiet” replies Tye shuffling in his shoes, “I think I stepped on something” he adds.  
“Can we be quiet?” questions Tom, “We have never been quiet during sex”.  
“Well...” says Tye pausing for a moment, “He will have to just watch then won’t he.”  
“Harrison? Please. That guy is as straight as a ruler”. Says Tom now checking the time on his watch.   
The elevator doors open and the two walk down to Tom’s room. Tom holds the key card to the doors’ sensor and it beeps open. “Shhh just in here” whispers Tom as the two of them enter.   
The two enter, Tye goes left and Tom goes right. “I don’t think Harrison is home yet” whispers Tye who then flicks on the hotel light. “Yep, no one here” he says in a regular volume, the light revealing the room to be empty.   
Tom sits down on his bed removing his jacket and shirt then undoing his shoe laces.   
Tye shuffles in the kitchen going through the fridge he picks up a jug of milk and begins to drink from it.   
“Hey Tye!” calls Tom from the bed. “Can I get a blow job cause I didn’t get one at the party?”  
Harrison stands in the dark bathroom his eyes peering out the crack left by the door remaining slightly open. His eyes are focused on Tom who sits shirtless on the bed. They then dart from Tom to Tye who enters still dressed. Tye wipes away the milk from his lips and kneels on the floor in front of Tom.  
“Actually…” Tye begins, “Can we do it on the bed my knee is kinda sore. I fucked up one of them on set of Ready Player One”.   
“Yeah sure” replies Tom. Who bounces backwards on the bed. Tom then takes off his pants and then his underwear leaving himself naked laying on the bed. Tye looks down at the boy in front of him as he stands up and removes his own shirt.   
“You know Tom” says Tye, “You have by far the cutest dick in all of existence”.  
Tye now only in his pants jumps on top of Tom kissing him. Tom’s erection immediately growing.   
‘I can’t believe I can see Tom’s dick’ Harrison’s thinks to himself, years he has wondered what Tom looked like naked and there he is, laying on his bed, getting his dick sucked by someone that isn’t him.   
Harrison begins to touch himself. His once deflated penis growing again at the excitement of seeing the man he loves, naked, for the first time.   
Tye deep throats Tom, “Yeah” says Tom, guiding Tyes head up and down on his cock. “You are so good.”  
“I know” replies Tye releasing Tom’s cock and licking his ball sack. Tye then retreats off the bed and stands up looking over Tom. He pushes his pants to the ground, his cock standing tall. Tom moans just looking at it. Every time it’s just something to behold.   
‘Fuck Tye is hot’ Harrison thinks to himself. He now jacks his dick hard. He gets it, Tye is a pro, who wouldn’t fall in love with that man during sex? Harrison lets his pants fall to the floor. While his right-hand plays with his cock, his left hand makes his way to his own ass and he begins to play with his rim.   
Tye still sucking Tom’s dick begins to take Tom’s leg and push them backwards over Tom’s head exposing his hole. Tye with Tom’s ass in the air dives his mouth into it. Pushing his tongue down. Tom moans. It’s the first moan that Harrison can properly hear from where he stands.   
It sends shivers through his body. ‘Tom just moaned from the pleasure of a man, I’ve seen his dick and now he’s moaning in front of me’. Harrison begins to massage his dick harder, more brutally. Playing with his head. He then takes his fingers out of his ass places them in his own mouth then puts them back down to his hole. Harrison has never played with his own ass before. Never wanted to. Never tried. He always assumed he would be the top in sex, but now seeing Tom just in pure ecstasy getting his ass eaten out, he was sure he would love someone to do that to him.   
“Can you fuck me now” moans Tom, “It’s been weeks, and I got the bluest balls from the bathroom sex”.   
“Keep your butt in the air” suggests Tye. Tom complies holding his ass high in the air over his own body. Tye then stands up on the bed he spits down onto Tom’s hole creating a well of lubrication. He places the tip of his dick to Tom’s entrance and forces himself into him.   
“Ohhhhhh” yells Tom.  
Harrison bite his tongue to stop himself making a noise. He’s going to cum soon. He lets his fingers go deeper in his own ass. Poking around looking for his G-spot. Something he has never felt. But something he is eager to find.   
“Yes! Like that right there Tye! Right There!” Tom screams at his partner, his dick entering him and leaving him at the quickest pace known to man. Tom of course had never done this position before. He had never felt so vulnerable. He had never felt so open. Tye’s dick was the greatest thing that had ever touched him and it was inside him, ploughing him with all his might. Tye’s head tickles Tom’s g-spot and Tom’s eyes go cross eyed. “Mmmmm” he moans.   
“Yeah Tom” Harrison whispers to himself. “Take that dick you fucking slut”. Harrison was discovering something new about himself. His dick now close to climaxing. He now had the need to be filled by someone that wasn’t him. His fingers just aren’t good enough. He needs Toms dick in him. Hell, he needs Tye’s dick in him.   
“Yes Tom you like that so much!” yells Tye standing above Tom his dick smashing into Toms open ass, “Fucking take it” he yells, his ball sack slapping Tom’s ass crack.   
“I’m going to cum!” Tom screams. He hasn’t had to touch his own dick since Tye started fucking him. He hasn’t needed to. Tye’s dick was enough. Cum spews out of Tom’s dick falling right onto his own chest and face.  
Harrison seeing Tom climax sends him over the edge. Cum exists Harrison’s slit smacking the door in front of him. He squeezes it clean on the ground. It’s a mess to clean up but he just wants to enjoy this moment.   
Tye then takes his cock out of Tom’s ass, letting Tom’s body fall back flat on the bed, he then squats over his stomach and jacks his dick off into Tom’s face. Cum spirts out into Tom’s face leaving him covered. Tye then lets his butt rest on Tom’s abs as he collapses on top of him.   
Tye lies backwards, his neck resting on Tom’s dick, and Tom’s only view of Tye now is his deflating dick and balls. Tom casually brings his hand to Tye’s dick and begins to play with it. “I’ll be in the news tomorrow cause I punched you in the face”.  
“Yeah, your publicist will hate you” says Tye ready to fall asleep on Tom’s dick.  
Tom still plays with Tye’s cock as he begins to clean the cum off his face with his pillow.   
Tye turns his head to the door of the room. His eyes look down at a jacket on the ground. “That’s not yours is it?” says Tye motioning to the jacket.   
“Nah” responds Tom.   
Tye’s eyes glance from the jacket to the bathroom door. Harrison moves backwards quickly. ‘Surely he didn’t see me’ Harrison thinks to himself.   
Tyes eyes go from the bathroom door to Tom again. Tye then changes positions, Tom lets go of Tyes dick and he crawls up the bed to be face to face with Tom.   
Harrison emerges back to the side of the door to look out at the two men cuddling naked in the room.   
“Maybe we should have a shower?” suggest Tom.   
Harrison begins to panic-  
“Maybe in the morning.” replies Tye his eyes darting back to the bathroom door.  
Relief overcomes Harrison that they won’t be coming in here anytime soon. Still staring out at them he swears to himself he saw Tye wink at him as he laid next to Tom.   
For the next few weeks Harrison would tell himself that it was just Tye’s eyelids fighting to stay awake.   
But he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Tom's morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom fools around with Tye after their big night.

“Yo dude wake up”, says Tye nudging Tom with his bare shoulder. Tye enjoys the skin on skin action. The warmth, the friction, the raw remembrance of lovemaking that occurred the night before.  
“Hmmm” Tom stirs awake, “What’s up?”  
“We need to go. Or at least I do, I have a press junket later today. Need to not turn up with my breath smelling of cock.” Tye moves his mouth above Tom’s face and breaths.   
“Smells good if you ask me” Tom smiles back, stretching out his limbs. “Sure you have to go?” he rolls over placing his arm over Tye’s exposed chest.  
Tye nods going to get out of the bed but Tom holds him down, pulling him back in under the covers. “Tom come on, I have to go.” Whines Tye.  
Tom smirks, moving his mouth to Tye’s chest he plants a kiss on Tyes nipple. Circling his tongue around his pleasure point. “What about now?” he smirks looking up at Tye.   
“Yep I still have to go”.  
Tom ever so slowly moves up from his lovers’ nipple to his lips and gently kisses him. He moves his body completely over Tyes. Their flaccid dicks pressing against each other.   
It turns Tye on so much, their dicks touching, so casually pressing against each other, floppy and sticky. It makes his member pulsate a bit, but it’s still not good enough. “Nope, still have to go” continues Tye.  
Tom makes his puppy dog eyes, even emulating the sound of a crying dog. Tom begins to move down Tye’s body reaching his dick. Tom brings his face to Tye’s chubby cock then quickly engulfs the head of his penis, rapidly and vigorously making out with the slit. Tom removes his mouth and glances at Tye, “What about-“  
“I’ll stay” says Tye, cutting Tom off mid-sentence, Tye then gently places his hands on Tom’s head, pressuring Tom’s mouth back onto his hardening cock.   
“You taste good the morning after” says Tom removing himself from his dick and bringing his hands into the mix to bring Tye to his full size.   
“I bet you do too” jokes Tye.   
“Oh really?” Tom throws the covers off the bed revealing their naked bodies. Tom kneels back on his legs displaying his hard cock as it stands tall in front of Tyes face, “Why don’t you check?”  
Tye moves forward engulfing Tom’s dick. He sucks on it for a few moments playing with it, his tongue messaging the thick head. Tye parts his mouth from Tom’s dick. “Nah I think I liked you more last night”.   
Tom pouts in reply.   
“Hey” says Tye lying back on his pillow, his right hand beginning to play with Tom’s dick. “How about you take a seat?” Tye motions his head to his own erection.   
“You pounded me last night so hard, I don’t think I have it in me to take it again. I’m just so sore.” Tom moves his hand, positioning it at Tye’s entrance. “Maybe you could take a turn at bottoming huh?” Tom gently inserts his pointer finger and stares as Tye’s face is overcome with pleasure happily accepting Toms finger.   
“You know the rules babe, I don’t bottom. Never have, never will.”   
“But you like getting fingered so much”.  
“Fingers are fingers a dick is a fucking dick.”  
“You also like getting eaten out though”, Tom removes his finger from Tye, climbing down the bed to place his mouth at Tyes ass instead.  
He licks as Tyes rim a few times before forcing his tongue into his asshole completely. Murmurs escape Tyes mouth as his ass moves to the rhythm of Tom dipping in and out quickly. Tom sucks his tongue back into his mouth and stands up off the bed.   
“Fine” says Tom, going to his luggage.   
“What are you doing?” asks Tye, now playing with himself.   
“I’m getting lube”.  
“I just said I wasn’t going to bottom”.  
“It’s for me”, Tom gets the bottle popping the cap, pouring some on his fingers then throws it to Tye. “Who knows when we will get to fuck again, we are both so busy, I need to get as much Sheridan cock in me as humanly possible before you disappear.   
Tye smiles warmly applying the liquid to his cock. “And I need as much Holland ass as humanly possible too.”  
Tom moves back onto the bed, crawling over to Tye, and positioning his hole above Tye’s red exposed head.   
Slowly he lowers himself onto his man, Tyes dick sinking gradually into his moist, tight entrance.   
Tom hangs his head back in ecstasy. “Yes” he whispers to himself.   
“What was that you said?” asks Tye jokingly thrusting up into Tom.   
“I said…yes” moans back Tom.   
“I couldn’t hear you”, Tye thrusts up again harder into him.   
“Yes. Yes! YES!” yells Tom. Tye’s thrust getting quicker and harder.   
Slowly Tye begins to realise he’s pounding his dick less and less into Tom, and Tom is beginning to fuck his ass back into Tye. ‘My god Tom is a power bottom’, Tye thinks to himself. “You really like dick don’t you Tom?”   
Tom laughs in reply. “What gave you that impression? Me riding you?”  
Tyes smooth white dick slides easily in and out of Tom’s ass, his hole widening with every thrust. Tom’s ass begins to take Tye’s dick so easily. Tom loves the feeling, Tyes dick hitting his perfect spot. And that’s when Tom hears those dreaded words.  
“I’m going to cum” says Tye.  
“Please babe, hold it. Don’t cum yet” pleads Tom, pathetically. Tom’s distress for losing the feeling of a dick in his ass only turns Tye on more.   
“I can’t” moans Tye.  
“Then finish in me” begs Tom, moaning under his breath, riding Tye as quickly and intensely as his legs with allow.  
Tye moans as cum streams from his dick into Tom’s cute little ass. Tom can feel the eruption hit his sweet spot. He stops riding his partner. As Tom removes himself a string of cum trails behind his pink wide hole connecting itself to Tye’s slit.   
Tom moves off the bed but Tye extends his arm out to him, stopping him from leaving, “Where are you going? You haven’t finished yet”.  
Tom looks back at Tye and leans into him, as they make out Tye places his hand around Tom’s pulsating erection, beginning to jerk him off. As they indulge in each others mouths, Tye begins to harden again, the cum from his last orgasm still rolling down the sides of his cock.   
“Yeah that’s it” says Tom, in ecstasy. Tye starts using his thumb rubbing the head of Tom’s member, precum oozes over his fingers.   
Tye rolls Tom onto his back on the left-hand side of the bed, Tye follows placing himself on top of Tom. He moves his way down past Tom’s clean-cut abs, licking a trail through his peach fuzz hair, proceeding to deepthroat his lover.   
“Take it, take it all” moans Tom, placing more pressure onto Tyes head with his hands.   
Without warning Tom releases, his white fluid, filling Tyes mouth to the brim, Tye swallows as much has he can before he removes himself from Tom’s dick.   
“Your breath will smell great now for your interviews” Laughs Tom.   
Tye smiles back, “I’ll have a tick tack” he then goes back down on Tom, using his hands to squeeze everything left in Tom’s dick out onto his foreskin. Making sure he’s swallowed everything Tom can give, Tye leans back on the heels of his feet on the bed. “Ok, now we have to go”  
“Yeah”   
Quickly the two of them get dressed and dry what juices they have left on them off with a towel. Tom proceeds to pack up his belongings. While Tye does up his shirt.   
“I’m surprised Harrison didn’t come back last night, must have found a girl or something” says Tom, checking his phone for messages.   
“Yeah, maybe” Replies Tye, he glances to the bathroom where Harrison touched himself the previous night. “You should ask him what he did, make sure he is ok”. Tye picks up a bag and swings it around onto his back, having amused himself with the situation.   
He opens the door going to leave, “Hang on I’ll come down with you” shouts Tom, he grabs both his bag and Harrison’s bag and follows Tye out the door.   
“So when do you think I’ll see you next?” asks Tom, shifting the weight of the bags onto one hand as they walk down the hall to the elevator.   
“I don’t know, I mean this press tour is world wide so I’m unsure when I’ll be back in America” Tye presses the button to the elevator.   
“When do you go to the UK?”   
“Next month”  
“I might be there with Harrison visiting the family during that time. Just saying”.  
“With Harrison?” grins Tye.  
The doors open to the elevator and they walk in. “Yeah we usually travel home together when we can” explains Tom.  
“Cool” Tye presses the ground floor and the doors shut.  
“So maybe we won’t see each other for a month?” says Tom, “Kiss for the road?”  
Tye immediately leans into Tom, dropping his bag on the elevator floor. Tye uses his hands on either side of Tom’s cheeks to fully embrace him. Their tongues dance, and their eyes gaze deep into each other. Tom also drops his bags to the ground and wraps his hands around Tyes body. As they go to finish Tom pulls him in for more. Their passion slowly subsides as the elevator reaches the ground floor. Their bodies part and Tom tidies up his hair.   
“You know I really like you right?” asks Tom.  
“You know the feeling is mutual” replies Tye, picking up his bag. Tom can’t contain his smile, his white teeth shining through as he also picks up his belongings  
Tyes eyes glance up to the security camera in the corner of the elevator. “I hope nobody saw that.”  
“Tom looks up to the camera too, surely nobody sits and watches them all day”  
Tye looks concerned for a moment. The doors open. And he steps out.   
“I’ll message you” says Tye walking away to the left-hand side of the floor.   
Tom waves walking to the right side of the plaza.   
After a few moments Tom turns around to see if Tye is looking back at him. As he turns his head Tye turns back locking eyes with Tom. Tom bites the corner of his lip with excitement turning back to watch where he is walking.


	5. Tom's First Time With Harrison (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison reveals his feelings to Tom.

“What the fuck is this?”, Tom’s publicist rewinds the media file and presses play.   
Tom watches on tv as he and Tye make out in the elevator. Tom shakes his head in annoyance and leans backwards in his chair.  
“I mean I didn’t think that...” Tom trails off as his publicist takes off her jacket.   
“Getting this from security cost so much money, which I’ll assume you will be contributing to?” She looks down at an intercom.   
“Yes” The voice replies from the speaker “Tye will also be contributing to the cost of the film” says Tyes agent.  
“TMZ was going to double our offer but they came in too late to the party”, she turns from the intercom to look at Tom in his chair “If this got out tom-“  
“I know…” Tom avoids making eye contact with his publicist as she hangs her jacket over her office chair. Tom sinks down in his chair.  
She takes note of the expression on Tom’s face. He attempts to conceal his sadness. “Hey?” Tom continues to ignore her. “Tom come on look at me” she continues.   
He looks up to her his face becoming a little red from either embarrassment or anger, “You can come out soon” She gives a half smile to him “And Tye can come out soon” Tom nods perking up a little, “But timing is key, if we don’t come out at the right time, if this gets out before we can announce your sexuality we are fucked. He has Ready Player One. You Have Infinity War in less than a month”.  
“Yeah, yeah” Tom rubs his eyes a little “I get it”.  
Tom’s publicist looks back down at the intercom, “How’s Tye doing over there?”.  
“He’s doing fine. We have a statement ready to go out soon about Tye” the voice replies.  
“We will have to discuss dates and if they are coming out separately or together”   
“Do I get a say in this?” asks Tom staring up at his publicist.  
“Of course,” She replies, she looks back down at the intercom, “We can talk again soon”  
“Sounds good” the voice replies. Tom’s publicist hangs up the phone.  
Tom gets up out of his chair and proceeds to leave the office.   
His publicist sits down watching him as he leaves, “What no goodbye?” she calls out to him.   
Tom grabs the handle to the office door and turns around to her, he gives a half-hearted smile, “Cya”.  
“Wait!” she yells. Tom back tracks a little into the office, still having one foot out the door.   
“You know I love you right?” She begins, “I’ve been here with you for 5 years, and you don’t deserve what Hollywood does to you. I can’t wait for you to come out and for everyone to see who you are. I…I don’t want you to see me as the bad guy here Tom. My jobs to maintain your image, even if it’s not the image either of us want at the moment.”  
Tom nods back to her, “Cya Sharron. And…Thank you” Tom steps out closing the door behind him. 

Tom drops his house keys in a glass bowl by the front door as he enters his apartment. He looks exhausted, more emotionally than anything. He slowly makes his way through the hallway of his home, his feet drag as he walks. He simply gets to his couch in the lounge room before collapsing onto it.  
Harrison walks into the lounge room, he doesn’t look up from his iPad has he types something down. “How was your day?” he asks still typing. He sits down on a lounge chair off to the right of Tom.   
“They found a video recording of Tye and I kissing at the hotel” Tom mumbles out.  
“Oh” Harrison stops looking at his devise and refocuses on Tom. “Umm…” Harrison doesn’t know what to say “That…Sucks?”  
“Now everyone is on Tye and I’s back about trying to stop a media circus and like, Tye hasn’t talked to me in ages not since his manager and publicist got news of the video” Tom exhales in sadness.   
He stares off into the blank television screen.   
“Should we order in takeaway?” suggests Harry.   
“That’s not going to solve anything” replies Tom.   
“I mean it could, what if the delivery boy is a genie that grants you wishes. That could come in handy right?”  
Tom shakes his head snorting out a laugh. “You are never any help”   
“Hey” says Harrison, “If I help every situation then you’ll always come to me, but if I’m no help then you will never seek me for the solution. It’s what makes our relationship so perfect”.   
“Friendship” Tom adds.   
“It’s what makes our friendship so perfect” replies Harrison. “Have you really not talked to Tye in a while?”  
“Yeah” says Tom.   
“I don’t, don’t know if…” Harrison trails off, he gets up and sits down next to Tom on the couch. “What’s your attraction to Tye?”  
“What do you mean?” questions Tom.  
“You really like him don’t you?”  
“Yeah…I do.”  
“Well I want to know why I guess. You haven’t hung out with him much”  
“I can’t explain why I feel this way. It’s just what a crush is.”  
Harrison looks up and down Tom with longing eyes, “Trust me I know what a crush is” he says.  
Tom turns looking at his friend. “What does it matter to you anyway?”  
“How can you be so blind Tom?”  
“What?”  
Harrison stands up. “I don’t think you know what a crush is Tom”  
Tom goes to speak, but Harrison cuts in “When you have a crush you are attracted to the persons history. Everything they have been through. The way they part their hair or the way they laugh. How they spend their birthdays. How they always take care of the people that means the most to them first”  
Tom stands up not looking away from his friend, “Harry?”  
“No. You don’t know what a crush is. You’re my best friend Tom. You mean the world to me. You are the most important person in my life and you don’t even realise”  
Tom moves closer to Harrison. “I realise Harry, I…I didn’t know you felt this way. How could I? You mean the most to me too”.   
“Do I mean more to you than Tye?”   
“I’ve known you since High School” says Tom moving closer to Harrison.  
“We worked together on Spiderman Homecoming” mumbles Harrison under his breath watching Tom move closer to him.  
“And Chaos walking” adds Tom, Tom brings his hand to Harrisons waist.  
“We work together on everything” Harrison moves in close to Toms face.  
“You protected me from bullying in high school” Tom continues, he gazes upon Harrison. Harrisons hands also attach themselves to Toms waist.  
Harrison moves in close, “Can I kiss you?”  
Tom looks into his eyes, “I don’t know”  
“You don’t owe Tye anything” Harrison moves in brushing his lips up against Toms.  
“I…” Tom retreats his lips from Harrisons, “I’ve wanted this for so long. But I can’t”.  
Harrison looks confused as Tom backs away, “You’ve wanted this too?”  
“I wanted it for a long time harry but. I always thought you were straight and then I met Tye”.  
Harrison nods holding back tears as he steps away. “Harry please I didn’t-”  
“Where is Tye now? If he means so much to you?” Harrison turns around and walks away.   
Tom collapses backwards on the couch, he takes a pillow placing it over his face and screams into it. He moves it away “Fucking, fuck, shit, fuck, damn it”. He picks his phone up out of his pocket. Tom scrolls through his phone finding Tye’s number and calls.

Tye sits at a candle lit table. The phone in his pocket vibrates. “Umm sorry” he says. Taking the phone out of his pocket. He glances at the caller ID seeing it’s Tom. He dismisses it placing the phone face down on the table.   
“Sorry about that” he says smiling across at his date. A girl sits on the other side of the table.   
“It’s fine Tye I get it” a waiter brings some food over to their table placing it down in front of them.  
“So what was Spielberg like…” she stops talking as the phone on the table begins to ring again.   
Tye lets out a nervous laugh “Sorry” he picks up his phone again dismissing the call. He looks at his date then across to some obvious paparazzi attempting to conceal themselves in the corner of the restaurant.   
“Is this what its like dating a celebrity?” she asks.  
“Sorry its just the one caller who wants something. It’s complicated. I’m sorry I should turn it off actually”  
Tye begins to eat his meal. His date looks at him confused as he doesn’t go to turn off his phone.   
“So why don’t you?” she asks.  
“Turn it off?” Tye replies in confusion.   
The phone vibrates again on the table. Tye goes to grab it but her hands dive for the phone before he can get it. She looks at the phone, “Oh its Tom Holland?” She presses answer.   
“Hey Spiderman” she begins, “Tye is on a date right now and can’t come to the phone, his $60 steak just arrived and it’s going to go cold if you keep calling. Call him later” She hangs up.   
Tye snatches his phone back from her.   
She looks confused by his reaction.   
“What’s wrong?” she asks.   
Tye looks crushed as he turns his phone off and places it in his pocket. “Nothing” his eyes look back over at the paparazzi again. He then looks back to his date as she begins to eat. 

Tom hangs his head staring at the carpet over his knees on the couch. He breaths in and out trying to calm himself down. He stands up composing himself and walks out of the lounge room down to Harrisons room.   
He stands outside his door. He gently knocks on the wooden door; its sounds echo into the room as Harrison lays on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Harrison contemplates ignoring Tom’s knock at the door but decides there is no point.   
“What?!” he calls out to Tom in the hallway.   
“You were right!” Tom replies.  
Tom opens the door walking in. Harrisons shuffles to sit at the end of his bed.   
“Right about what?” he asks.   
“I think it all was just a crush. And it wasn’t the one I should have followed through on”  
He sits down next to Harrison on the bed.   
“What happened?” Harry asks.  
“Tye was out on a date” says Tom. “With a girl” he adds.   
“Oh” says Harrison. “So what? Now he doesn’t want you, you want me?”  
“It’s not like that at all” debates Tom. “I always wanted you, I was just caught up in myself and I should have seen it”. Tom pauses for a moment “Do you still want me?” he adds with hopeful eyes.   
Harrison nods.   
“Please” says Tom. He takes Harrys hands and places them on either side of his face. “Ask me the question from before, in the lounge room”  
Harrisons gazes into Tom’s eyes, “Can I kiss you now?”  
“Kiss me and don’t stop” replies Tom.   
Harrisons mouth attacks Tom’s neck as Tom grinds his body against Harry. Tom moves his hands over Harrisons shirt, he grabs at him forcefully feeling his back muscles. Tom then moves his hands down to the hem of Harrisons shirt, he tugs at it enticing him to remove it.   
Harrison stops kissing Tom as he lifts Harry’s shirt over his head. Tom immediately throws it away as Harrison pushes Tom back onto the bed.   
Tom looks up at Harrison as he climbs onto the bed after him. Tom looks in ore of Harrisons body he lets his hands move up and down Harrisons abs, feeling the definition of his body.   
Tom begins to unbutton his own shirt. As Tom undoes a button Harrison trails begins his hands kissing his chest as it slowly becomes exposed.   
“Fuck it” smirks Harrison as he takes his hands to Toms shirt and rips it open. Toms buttons fly around the room.   
“I saw you that night” says Harrison panting, trying to kiss as much of Tom’s body as he can. “That night in the hotel room. I was in the bathroom”.  
“You watched?” questions Tom. Beginning to undo Harrisons pants. He unclips his button and begins to unzip his pants.   
“I watched Tye fuck you, spread you open, make you beg for him”   
“Yeah?” grins Tom.  
“I want you to do that to me” says Harrison.  
Tom stops moving, surprised at Harrisons request. “I guess I just assumed-”  
“I know”, says Harrison, “Every time I pictured this moment I thought I would be the one going inside of you. But after that night, all I ever wanted was for you to fuck me”.   
“I can do that…” confirms Tom excited by the idea, “I mean. I’ve never done it before though”.  
“You’ve never fucked Tye?” questions Harrison.  
“He won’t let me, he has this whole this about his ass”  
“So, I’ll be your first?” Harrisons asks, thrilled by the concept of being the first-person Tom has ever entered. Tom nods confirming Harrisons thoughts.   
“You know what I can’t believe?” asks Tom  
“What’s that?” rebuttals Harrison moving in to kiss Tom’s cheeks as Tom starts to undo Harrisons pants.   
“I can’t believe I’m going to finally get to see your dick” laughs Tom.  
Harrison stops moving and looks down at Tom’s face, waiting for his reaction.   
Tom gently pulls down Harrisons pants and slowly removes Harrisons underwear letting his erection spring free. Toms mouth salivates at the sight of Harrisons penis. His giant red head trying to pop out of his foreskin, its size, its shape. He looks up at Harrison.   
“You like it?” Harrison questions.  
“I think I’m going to love it”. Tom moves himself towards it. He extends his tongue, letting it wiggle its way in under Harrisons foreskin.   
Harrisons makes a little giggle at the feel of Toms tongue tickling his raw head. It’s not long before Tom moves his mouth over the head of Harrisons erection. Trying to swallow it all, he lets Harrisons member slide down the back of his throat. Tom retreats bringing his right hand up to massage the shaft and he sucks. Tom then brings his left hand up to play with Harrisons balls, carefully massaging them.   
Harrisons stares down in amazement as his best friend gives him his first gay blow job. Tom looks up to make eye contact with Tom, Harrison gives him approving eyes as Tom begins to move his mouth faster. Tom uses his right hand to rigorously beat Harrisons off in between breaths. Tom brings his mouth forward again on Harrys dick to swallow him whole.   
Harry stumbles back away from Tom. Harrisons penis glides out of Toms mouth much to his displeasure.   
“What’s wrong?” questions Tom, “Did I...”  
“No, no, it’s me I was going to cum” Harrison laughs. “You’re just…really good”.  
“You should have cum” smirks Tom  
“Nah not yet, we still have so much more to do”.  
Tom thinks back to his first time with Tye, “Trust me I’ll make you cum twice”.   
“Someone is confident” utters Harrison raising his eye brows at Tom.  
“Get on your back, and take the rest of your clothes off” demands Tom  
Harrison gets off the bed pushing his pants and underwear the rest of the way off his body down to the floor. He steps out of them. Leaving him naked standing at the end of the bed with a throbbing erection.   
“God you look good” calls Tom. Shifting to the side of the bed.   
“When do you get to take off your clothes” inquires Harrison  
“When you finish” answers Tom  
Harrison dives onto the bed next to Tom, he lays on his back and Tom climbs over his legs letting his mouth wrap itself around Harrison’s cock again. Tom lets his hands get back into the swing of things as he fastens his speed on Harrisons dick.   
Spit begins to roll down the sides of Harrisons dick as Tom quickens the pace even more. Harrison closes his eyes and listens to the wet sounds of his friend pleasuring him. He begins to get that special feeling, it rises and rises in him until it explodes.   
Tom immediately feels it erupt in his mouth, he doesn’t stop though, he continues swallowing as it continues to pulsate in him.   
Harrisons opens his eyes and looks down to his dick. Tom retreats his mouth from Harrisons leaking head and gazes upon Harrison. Tom wipes his mouth with his hand, then squeezes the rest of the cum out of Harrison’s cock.   
“Is it good?” asks Harry.  
“What?”  
“The cum?”  
Tom goes back covering his mouth over Harrisons dick again, cleaning up the remaining juices.  
“I mean I went back for seconds” jokes Tom  
Harrison wipes the sweat off his own forehead, an irreversible smile sitting on his face.


	6. Tom's First Time With Harrison (Part 2)

“Do you want to taste me now?” inquires Tom.  
“I get to see your dick?” says Harrisons with eagerness.  
“I mean you’ve already seen it right?”  
“Yeah but not up close...”  
Tom retreats off the bed standing on the floor at the end of it. Tom stands, he undoes the button on his pants and slides the zipper down.   
“Is this what you want?” he asks seductively.   
Harrison nods, he begins to play with himself as his floppy dick begins to rise.   
Tom moves his pants to the floor and steps out of them. He stands stretching in front of Harrison. His bulging erection barely concealed by his underwear. Harrison can make out the definition from the head to the veins. He slowly rubs his own dick up and down.   
“Shall I do the honours?” Tom places his thumbs under the elastic of his white Calvin Klein’s.   
“I mean I can do it” suggests Harrison raising his eyes brows at Tom.   
“But your hands are already busy” replies Tom motioning to his own hands pleasuring himself.   
Harrisons immediately stops raising his hands into the air.   
Tom kneels onto the mattress and crawls up to Harrison. He then leans back pushing his crouch into Harrison’s face, keeping himself upright with his hands.   
Harrison is ever so careful when he tugs Toms underwear down. The head of Tom’s cock pops out from the elastic.   
Harrison can’t help himself but make a sound of longing at the sight of just the tip of his best friend’s dick. He tugs down the rest of Tom’s underwear leaving Tom completely exposed.   
“Harrison leans forward with his mouth open ready to engulf Tom, as he does, he pauses. Tom looks at him confused. “Before I suck you can we touch them?”  
Tom giggles, “How old are you?”  
“What?” laughs Harrison, “I’ve always wanted them to touch”.  
Tom shuffles around the bed so their dicks are just an inch apart.   
“Go on” says Tom, “You do it”  
Harrison gleefully grabs Tom’s erection bringing it to his own, the heads of their dicks touch, the skin, their veins, all of it. Harrison grabs them together moving his hands around rubbing the two dicks up and down willing them to connect. Harrison could cum from that feeling alone.   
Harrison nuzzles his nose into Tom’s, they begin to make out as their dicks dance in Harry’s hands.   
As their kiss becomes more intense Harrisons lets go of their dicks and he pulls away from Tom.  
“Sit up” says Harrison, “Come on mate”  
Tom does as he’s told sitting up on the bed letting his back rest on the head rest. Harrison moves around placing his head at Tom’s knees. He removes Tom’s underwear all the way off his legs throwing them on the floor. He then plants another on Tom’s opposite knee.   
“Now I’ve never blown a guy before, so I won’t be very-”  
“Please”, says Tom, “You’ll be great”  
Tom brings his hand gently to Harrisons cheek. Together they share a look before Harrisons moves his lips to the shaft of Tom’s penis, he begins to trail his lips up to its head. He mimics what Tom had done to him earlier and wiggles his tongue around the bulb of Toms cock. He then attempts to suck Tom, placing his whole mouth around him.   
“Watch your teeth” laughs Tom.  
Harrison retreats from Tom’s cock with an awkward smile he takes in the suggestion and tries not to let his teeth touch his lovers dick.   
Harrisons mouth is now almost half way down Tom’s shaft, his tongue moves around trying to message everything in its path as he takes in more and more of Tom.   
Suddenly he retreats as he chokes on Tom’s cock, he coughs and sputters all over his lovers erection.   
Tom giggles, “It’s ok man, its just your first time, and its feeling really good”   
“Yeah?” Replies Harrisons embarrassed.  
“Yeah” Tom reassures him. “Just don’t try to take it all. Use your mouth on the head and bring your hands into the mix”.  
Harrison nods, wiping the saliva from his chin and going back down onto Tom. Harrisons hands move onto Tom’s shaft rubbing him up and down. Harrisons moth plays around with Tom’s head licking him up and down and sucking when he can.   
Harrison quickens his pace, feeling that Tom is getting close to his climax.   
“Come for me, babe, I want to taste you” says Harrison moving his mouth back over Tom’s slit.   
“Mmm” murmurs Tom as he erupts into Harrys mouth.   
Tom can tell from Harrisons eyes how shocked he is. Harrison removes himself from his friend letting cum leak from his mouth. Harrison looks down at Tom’s cock as cum slides down from the head, he then glances up at Tom who lays looking at him.   
Harrison swallows what’s in his mouth and wipes his lips clean with his tongue.   
“I wasn’t expecting there to be so much” says Harry  
“What do you think of the taste?” questions Tom.   
“I don’t mind it”.  
“How about you clean it all off and come up here and share it with me” suggests Tom.   
Harrison dives his mouth back onto Tom’s dick licking up all of his friend’s juices. He holds it in his mouth as he crawls up to Tom, he kisses his cum into Toms mouth. Their tongues fight for dominance as the cum travels into Toms mouth.   
Gently their dicks touch again. Tom grabs them and rubs them together. Harrison melts into Toms mouth over the feeling of them touching. He then falls to Toms side panting with enjoyment.   
The two look into each other’s eyes the seriousness breaks as the two begin to laugh at what they have done.   
“So….” says Tom moving his back down so its flat on the bed with Harrison.   
“So?” giggles Harrisons.  
“You still feel like losing your v card?” Toms fingers trails up Harrisons hairless thighs.   
Harrison nods as Toms fingers reach the outside of Harrisons entrance. Harrison spreads his legs open as Tom rubs his pointer finger below Harrisons hole.   
Harrisons eyes roll to the back of his head at the anticipation. As Tom continues to rub outside of Harrys entrance, Harry moves his hand to Tom’s forming erection. Tom quickly uses his free hand to take Harrison’s fingers and bring them to his own mouth, Tom inserts them into his mouth sucking on Harry’s hands sloppily.   
Harrison watches as he fingers go into Tom’s mouth. Tom then spreads his own legs open and guides Harrisons wet fingers to his own entrance.   
Tom leans into Harry kissing him, “Inset your fingers into me on three”  
Harrisons lets out a faint moan as Tom begins to circle his fingers around the rim of Harrisons hole.   
“One, two…” Harrison begins to circle his fingers around Tom’s entrance. “Three” whispers Tom. Together the two of them gently force their fingers into each other’s openings.   
Faint moans escape their breaths over the pleasure. Tom’s one finger goes in and out of Harrison ever so cautiously, “You are so tight” says Tom, trying to quicken the pace.   
Harrison nods in agreement, “Feels good” he leans into Tom to kiss him again.   
“If we are both bottoms maybe we should get a double ended dildo” suggests Tom.  
Harrison nods in agreeance, “Can I insert another into you?” asks Harrison  
“Yeah” replies Tom.   
Harrison does so, letting another finger enter Tom’s pucker. Harrison smiles seeing Tom’s satisfaction overcome his face.   
“OH” moans Harrison as he feels another finger enter him. Tom giggles by the reaction.   
“You enjoying it?” questions Tom.   
“Yeah, its so much better than my own fingers “confirms Harrison.   
“You fuck yourself a lot Harry?”   
“Ever since watching you that night it’s the only way I’ve gotten off”   
“That’s so hot” says Tom, his mouth agape from the pleasure he is receiving. Tom removes his fingers from Harrison.   
Harrison expresses his disappointment pouting at his friend. “It’s ok” says Tom, he moves in closer to Harrison kissing him. “Now comes the really fun part”.   
Harrison retreats his fingers from Tom, as Tom grips Harry steadying him on the bed and flipping him self over to be above him. Harrison lays spread in front of Tom, Toms dick standing tall as he places his hands on Harrisons knees, getting ready to align his cock at Harrisons hole.  
“I didn’t think I’d feel so… vulnerable” notes Harrison, he begins to play with himself. “I’m so happy you’re my first Tom”.   
Tom leans down over Harrison embracing him in a deep and meaningful kiss. “I’m so happy you’re letting me be your first”. There is a moment between them as they just stare at each other. Tom quickly breaks the silence “Ok Harry mate, it’s going to hurt, but I think I have you open enough so it shouldn’t be too bad”  
Tom places his tip at the red ring that his Harrisons tight ass. Harrison nods and tries to look down at his ass to watch Tom enter him. He winces at the pain feeling his best friends head enter past his rim. “Try not to clench up, it’ll just make it worse” says Tom stopping, letting Harrison adjust to him.  
Harrison stops clenching his teeth at Tom’s command. He exhales breathing slowly letting himself alter to Tom’s length. “You’re doing real good Haz”.  
Tom moves forward again. Harrison still peers past his own dick to see Tom penetrate him. His mouth falls open as Tom’s cock reaches further in his ass.   
“You feel great babe” says Tom. Tom starts to touch Harrisons deflating member.   
“You can speed up a bit now” suggests Harry.   
“You sure?” asks Tom, rubbing his thumb over the slit of Harry’s cock.   
“Please. Just fuck me like Tye fucks you” pleads Harrison.   
Tom speeds up at Harrisons request. Harrys ass is still far too tight for full movement but he’s getting there. Fast and fast Tom pumps in and out of Harrys hole.   
After a few minutes Tom finally hits the spot that Harrison needs him to.   
“Yes” squeals Harry.   
“Oh, did I get it babe?” questions Tom, Harry nods. “Is it here?” says Tom drilling back into Harrison hitting the spot again.   
Harrison lets his head rest back on the pillow. His eyes roll up to the ceiling in pleasure as Tom rocks in and out still hitting his spot every single thrust.   
A murmur exists Harrisons mouth, he looks up at Tom who stares down at him. The two smile at one another and Tom leans down, still thrusting into him, he begins to kiss his friend.   
“We could have been doing this for years” says Tom, his hips begin to slow, his thrusts become more leisurely.   
“We will be doing this for years”, replies Harrison, his hands work their way around to Tom’s bare ass he squeezes them and lets his fingers circle Tom’s hole. “Now fuck me till you cum” requests Harrison.   
Tom speeds back up feeling Harrison play with his outer rim. With every thrust Tom gets a little bit more enjoyment from Harry’s fingers.   
“I’m almost there” says Tom, devastated that they must stop.   
“Finish in me”, pleads Harrison, “Fill me”.   
Tom quickens the pace further; Harry’s moans have become full on yells of ecstasy.  
“Yes!” expels Tom his dick explodes into Harrisons tight hole.   
It’s all Harrison needs to feel to finish himself. Harry cum’s, it splashes onto both him and Tom’s abs. Tom collapses down on top of Harry. They give each other a quick kiss on the lips, exhausted and fulfilled.   
Tom goes to remove himself, but Harrison holds him in place. “Stay in me?” he asks.   
Tom gazes upon him and nods, letting his head rest on Harry’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy to do requests involving Tom Holland. Message me or comment.


End file.
